


Hinata's Past

by RandomFujoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hinata, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Right Now Though, Hinata the Savage, I'm bad at this, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Tapes, The otp's are all here, The team is curious asf, Well not really, Well sometimes, i'll add more later, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Karasuno gets a new teammate, who seems to know Hinata. The question is how and why? Super pervy new teammate and Hinata have a history, and it isn't bright. Part of it is recorded, but the team will have to dig to figure it out.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like, and PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE A SPECIFIC SCENE LIKE FUCK! Anyways, enjoy...

Hinata was sick. He’d gotten food poisoning and was going to miss school for at least a week. This exact week, Karasuno was getting a new player. Takagi Harumi, 1st year from America. Takagi didn’t know much Japanese, but enough to last him a while. He couldn’t read kanji that well either. He was a mystery to everyone, except Takeda-sensei who was apparently ecstatic to have him. At first Takagi seemed okay, but then he became a nuisance. “I play for one person, hmph”, Takagi would say every day at practice, before seating himself.  
               Takagi was 193 cm and had shiny blonde hair that reached his belly button. Takagi always wore his hair up in a messy bun. He had one bright blue eye, and another green eye. His beautiful face, nicely-built body, and amazing hair made him popular with girls. His weird way of speaking the few Japanese phrases he knew (because of his American ancestry) made him even better. He was perfect, except he wasn’t. He was very athletic, but always claimed he wasn’t playing until his friend came back. No one knew who Takagi’s friend was, but he seemed just stubborn. “Fix form Prussian twat”, he said to Tsukkishima.   “Do you stretch or pretend balled elephant”, he said to Tanaka. “You can’t be captain, you worse than Prussian”, he said to Daichi. “Why no one know how to make burger? Why seafood! It smell worse than elephant!”, he said when they took him to Coach Ukai’s store. “You look like spoiled blueberry”, he said to Kageyama. He called everyone names, but never made fun of anyone’s height, which was weird to the team. Takagi got in multiple arguments with school teachers and everyone on the volleyball team. The arguments couldn’t last long because Takagi always ended up yelling in English.  
               “I WANT FRIEND! I NOT PLAY UNTIL CARRATO HERE!”, He yelled every time someone invited him into the game. “I want burger. I want fries and hot dogs. Japan have no non-seafood!”, he complained every time they went out to eat that week. It was Friday, and the team was ending practice with a practice 3v3. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Nishinoya versus Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi. Takagi was basically coaching them from the sidelines, occasionally screaming English curse words. The scores were 14-15, with Daichi’s team leading. Kageyama set the ball, but the ball just fell down. “YOU SPOILED BLUEBERRY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!”, Takagi screamed. “Damnit, sorry! I forgot Hinata was out”, Kageyama said, gaining the attention of Takagi. He ran up to Kageyama and looked deep into his eyes. “You said Hinata. I-nevermind, probably someone else”, Takagi said walking away. The team was a little stunned, since that was the first thing they heard Takagi say that wasn’t an insult or insulting to Japan. Kageyama was confused but said nothing about it. Kageyama couldn’t wait until Monday morning


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Hinata knows Takagi? What the hell is even going on....

    Monday morning practice. Kageyama had texted Hinata that they got a new player, but Hinata’s phone was at his dad’s house. Hinata had arrived to practice 5 minutes late, but it seemed like more since everyone got to the gym 10 minutes early. “Oi, dumbass!”, Kageyama said when Hinata walked in. Everyone looked up to see Hinata, smiling brightly. “Sorry I was late! My little sister Natsu made a mess all over me and- “. Hinata stopped talking, as he met eyes with Takagi. “Oh, this is our new player Ta-”, Daichi managed to get out before Hinata interrupted. “Takagi”, Hinata muttered. “Yeah! How did you kn- “. Next thing you know Hinata jumped into Takagi’s arm and wrapped his legs around Takagi’s waist. “SHOU-CHAN” “TAKAGI”. They screamed each other’s names as they sobbed into each other’s shoulders. The team was confused, and a bit shocked that Hinata was crying. “I THOUUGHT YOU- I SWORE I- I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE SHOU-CHAN”, Takagi screamed. Hinata lifted his head from Takagi’s shoulders. With fresh tears rolling down his face. Hinata pushed his lips into Takagi’s and put his arms around Takagi’s neck. The team got even more confused, and Kageyama got angry. Takagi walked over to the bench and sat down, while still holding and kissing Hinata.  After 45 seconds, their kiss finally broke.  
               The two started conversing in English. Hinata legs were still around Takagi’s waist, and his face was pinkish from crying. Takagi had his hands barely above Hinata’s ass, and he was laughing. Kageyama didn’t like seeing Hinata like that, not in that kind of position with another male. “What the hell was that all about”, Kageyama said annoyed. Hinata looked up realizing what he’d just done in front of the entire team. He hastily hopped off Takagi’s lap, with a happy/nervous face on. “Oh! I just haven’t seen Taka-chan in a long time!”. Hinata was embarrassed. “He’s your boyfriend or something?”, Kageyama asked angrily. The team wanted to know to. “Uh-NO! When I last saw Taka-chan he won a bet and I owed him a kiss!”, Hinata said. “Carroto-san, you make me sound like a pervert”, Takagi said crossing his arms. “Well you kinda are”, Hinata said laughing. “I feel betrayed Carroto-san”. The two started conversing in English again, much to the confusion of the volleyball team. “When did you learn English?”, Daichi asked. “Oh well before my second year of junior high I lived in America and I just picked it up”, Hinata said with his hand on his neck.  
               Hinata didn’t say why he was in America, or why he moved to Japan. He also didn’t say why he was surprised Takagi was alive. “Let’s play volleyball Shou-chan”, Takagi said grabbing Hinata’s hands and jumping. “Okay wait Takagi”, Hinata said. WTF. Takagi actually wanted to do something other than dictate the game and complain.  
               “Okay we’ll start practice with a game, first off: what position do you play Takagi?”, Daichi asked. “Any position Shou-chan wants me to be, but if you think the way I think, top!”, Takagi said winking. Hinata sighed. “Don’t ask what he means by top”, Hinata said with his face in his hands. They all knew exactly what Takagi meant, but ignored the comment. “Okay, well I’ll make you a blocker for now”, Daichi said. “The teams are Takagi, Sugawara, and Enoshita versus- “, Daichi didn’t get to finish, because Takagi began screaming. “NONONONO I GO WITH SHOU-CHAN OR I DON’T GO AT ALL”. Hinata mentally slapped himself. Forgot about his possessiveness. “Sorry Daichi, forgot to mention that. Taka-chan doesn’t participate in anything unless I’m with him”, Hinata said rubbing the back of his neck. Takagi was clingy. “Okay…Hinata, Takagi, and Kageyama versus Sugawara, Enoshita, and Tsukishima”, Daichi said.  
               The game went smoothly, no scratch that. Takagi was a god-like blocker, as he appropriately guessed where the ball was going, and blocked every single ball. The only time the other team got points is when Hinata’s team missed a serve. “What the hell! I really don’t like Takagi”, Nishinoya said. Takagi broke his pinky and a few other fingers because he kept blocking Asahi’s spikes with his hands. “No problem”, Takagi said wrapping his broken index finger, “I play for rest of game. Finger do not hurt enough”. Hinata mentally slapped himself again. He still follows only my orders like a lapdog, uhh.  “I know your fingers hurt Takagi, you can sit out”, Hinata said. The team agreed, as Takagi continued wrapping his fingers. Takagi walked up to Hinata, and delicately placed his hand under Hinata’s chin. “Shou-chan, don’t worry. My fingers can move in and out perfectly fine. I can still pleasure my little carrot”. Hinata kicked Takagi in the stomach. “YOU PERVERT! I HOPE ALL OF YOUR FINGERS BREAK AND YOU NEVER GET THEM BACK!”. Takagi laughed, and coughed up a tiny bit of blood (That kick was ruthless lmao). Only the two teams playing heard Takagi’s comment luckily. They began laughing while everyone who wasn’t on the court stood confused. “Shou-chan, your kicks hurt, I might have to punish you for that”, Takagi said licking his lips seductively. “I SWEAR TO GOD I’M CALLING YOUR MOM AND SENDING YOU BACK TO AMERICA”, Hinata shouted. The two continued bickering, and then practice ended and school started.  
               Takagi walked with Hinata all day, sometimes leaving his own class to check on Hinata. Rumors were going around school that Takagi was Hinata’s body guard. Hinata was chibi and adorable while Takagi was stern and had sharp features showing his American heritage. They made the ultimate combo. Tons of girls came up confessing their love for Takagi and Hinata, but the two declined. The team had tons of girls come to the gym that afternoon to watch Takagi and Hinata play. They were all waiting at the gym, waiting for the girls to leave. Out of nowhere, Takagi threw his shirt off to reveal finely tuned abs. The girls all swooned, while the Karasuno volleyball team stood confused. He’s just attracting more. Some girls fell out from a nosebleed. Takagi then took off his pants to show his grey boxers. The other girls left fell out from an even bigger nosebleed. “NO ONE CAN RESIST THIS! HAHAHA!”, Takagi screamed. “What the hell was that”, Daichi asked. Takagi prepared to answer, but Hinata interrupted. “Taka-chan knew the girls would pass out from seeing his body”. Daichi did a ‘weird but It worked’ nod and they all went in the gym. Takagi left his clothes outside.  
               Practice went normal, with the occasional perverted joke from Takagi. At the end, while everyone was cleaning up, Takagi went over to Hinata.  
“Hey Hinata, you still have tapes?”  
“Yeah, they’re locked away”  
“Why? You embarrassed Shou-chan? I don’t think you should be, you looked hot, and your voice was so arousing”  
“GODDAMNIT TAKAGI! STOP WITH THE PERVERTED COMMENTS”  
               To anyone who didn’t know what the ‘tapes’ were, Takagi and Hinata sounded like they were discussing a sex tape they made together. This made everyone cringe as the argument continue. “Perverted? Our first kiss is on those tapes Shou-chan! Not only that but those tapes contain sooo many arousing moments I could melt!”, Takagi said pretending to faint. “YOU SAY THAT LIKE IT’S PORN OR SOMETHING TAKA-CHAN! NEVER MENTION THEM LIKE THAT!”, Hinata screamed. “It’s porn to me”, Takagi said, “and I want to watch them tonight! SLEEPOVER!”. Takagi walked around the gym shouting “SLEEPOVER AT SHOU-CHAN’S AND ALL OF YOU JAPS ARE INVITED”. Hinata looked ready to explode. “I NEVER SAID I WOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER, ESPECIALLY NOT IF WE ARE WATCHING THE TAPES!”. Too late, because everyone wanted to know what was on the tapes. Only Daichi, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Kageyama would be available that night so they all came to Hinata’s house.


	3. The Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tape #1. Nothing angsty yet, but prepare to be crushed in a few days.

    That night Hinata’s mom and sister were out (Dance Recital in Tokyo), so they had free roam of the house. Takagi arrived as Daichi and the others were knocking in Hinata’s door. “I got this”, Takagi said as he took out a key and opened the door. “Why do you have a key to Hinata’s house”, Kageyama asked annoyed. “Personal reasons blueberry”. Hinata came around the corner with a black bin in his hand. “Oh hey! There in here Harumi, but I lost my key”, Hinata said putting the bin on the coffee table in their living room. “I have mine, so set the TV up”, Takagi said pulling out a blood stained key. Hinata set up the TV, and straightened up the VHS player. “Kageyama, Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Suga, you can sleep in my room or around here”, Hinata turned to Takagi, “But when you get tired, go sleep in the tub. I don’t trust you to sleep in a room with someone else and not try to do perverted things”. Everyone giggled except Takagi, who had a ‘I feel betrayed’ look on his face.  
               The TV was ready, and Takagi picked out the first tape. “OOH! I remember this one. It was one of my favorite!”, Takagi said pulling out a tape that read ‘AWESOME ADORABLE Q&A WITH SHOU-CHAN’. “I’m guessing Takagi made that title”, Sugawara said snickering. “This is going to awesome!”, Nishinoya said falling into Asahi’s lap. Wow, all I did was fall into his lap and he got an erection, Nishinoya thought as Asahi’s face turned pink. The video started, and everyone stopped talking.  
*Tape 1: AWESOME ADORABLE Q&A WITH SHOU-CHAN  
Hinata could be seen fixing the camera on the other side. There were Japanese subtitles at the bottom of the screen, since they spoke English in the video (they’re in America) “It’s rolling Taka-chan!”, Hinata said backing away from the camera. Hinata’s hair was amazingly long, and put into a messy bun just like Takagi’s. “Okay after I answer these questions you have to toss to me as many times as I want for the entire week!”. Takagi smiled. The two boys looked considerably younger, in fact it was there 1st year of junior high. “I promise I will Shou-chan, now let’s start!”. Takagi grabbed a piece of paper that had tons of writing on it. “First question- what kind of people do you like?”, Takagi asked. “I don’t- What do you mean?”, Hinata asked/replied, a little confused by the question. “Do you like boys or girls Shou-chan”, Takagi said looking into Hinata’s eyes. “Well I mean- I don’t think it matters ya know? I don’t really care that much”, Hinata said rubbing the back of his neck. “So you’re pansexual?”, Takagi asked. “I guess so, hehe”, Hinata replied.  
“What do you look for in girls?”  
“Not much, as long as they’re nice”  
“What do you look for in guys?”  
“Well I love volleyball, so they have to play too. Not only that but I love blue eyes and preferably dark hair! Also it’d work best if they played setter so I could spike there tosses like gwaaah!”  
“That’s specific! Well I have one blue eye, I will dye my hair black, and then I’ll become a setter!”  
“No Taka-chan, you look fine! I just have a weird addiction to people with dark hair or blue eyes!”  
“Fetish, you have a fetish”  
“NO IT’S NOT TAKA-CHAN!”  
“Next question: Have you kissed anyone?”  
“Well no, but I kiss my mom on the cheek”  
               Takagi moved over to Hinata and pushed his lips against Hinata’s lips. It was soft and passionate. Hinata made a very soft moan as Takagi began to use his tongue, twirling it in Hinata’s mouth. The kiss lasted about a minute, and Hinata’s face turned red.  
“W-What was that for Taka-chan?”  
“I want to be your first kiss. I want to be your first everything”  
“You should have asked”  
“You would have said no”  
“Your right Taka-chan”  
“What’s your favorite candy?”  
“M&M’S”  
“Haha, you know the slogan?”  
“Yeah it’s ‘Melts in your mouth, not your hands’. Why?”  
“I’d let you melt in my mouth and my hands”  
“TAKAGI YOU PERVERTED BASTARD”  
“Anyways, next question: What’s your favorite food!”  
“Pork buns!”  
“Not surprised. Next question: Have you ever watched porn”  
               Hinata’s face turned bright red, and he started breathing hard  
“W-what kind of question is t-that Taka-chan, I mean w-why did you n-need to know”  
“I’ll take that as a yes Shou-chan, although there is no need for porn when we can make our own”  
“GODDAMNIT TAKAGI! I’M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE”  
“Hahaha! Next question: Have you ever jerked off”  
“STOP ASKING PERVY QUESTIONS TAKAGI!”  
“Fine, but for every question you don’t answer, you have to kiss me”  
“You’re the biggest pervert I’ve ever met, but challenge accepted”  
“Okay, then have you ever jerked off before?”  
“Yes, next question”  
“Okay have you ever hurt yourself before”  
“What do you mean by ‘hurt myself’? Like on purpose?”  
“Yeah, have you ever purposely hurt yourself?”  
“No, I mean once but I don’t do that kinda thing anymore ya know?”  
“Okay next question, would you have sex with me”  
“Wha-Takagi that’s- I don’t know! I’m only in junior high if you didn’t realize; I don’t think about sex and stuff”  
“Everyone thinks about sex Shou-chan, and I want to do it with you”  
“TAKAGI STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! I mean we aren’t old enough one, and we aren’t married so we can’t”  
“Yes we can! I’d do it with you all day, but just so you know I top because I’m bigger than you”  
“OH MY GOD, PLEASE CHANGE THE SUBJECT”  
“Fine, if you could change anything about yourself, what would it be?”  
“I would make myself taller, but then again I do really want to get rid of my bright orange hair”  
“I think your height is adorable, and your hair color makes you sexy as fuck”  
“You may think it’s sexy but most people aren’t obsessed perverts. This hair color is annoying and bright and I won’t have any friends unless I dye it”  
“I’m not an obsessed pervert, and your hair is sexy. It’s long and orange and reminds me of carrots. I think you should keep it orange, because it makes you different which is good”  
“Different isn’t good! It’s bad. People will just make fun of me for having it”  
“Different is good! My two eyes are different colors, but girls still swoon over me. When I went to Russia, the girls thought my American accent was hot. My hair is long even though most boys have haircuts. I have girl eyelashes but boys are still jealous of my beauty. Everything about me is different, hell I’m gay and will admit it to anyone. You can’t let mean comments get to you, because normal is boring”  
               Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.  
“I guess your right Taka-chan”  
“Good you understand Shou-chan. Next question: Do you think my hands are soft”  
               Hinata lifted Takagi’s hand and rubbed it.  
“Wow! Your hands are like super soft, like baby soft!”  
“If you’re a good boy for the rest of the day I might use them on you”, Takagi said winking  
“RIGHT AFTER I COMPLIMENT YOU!”  
“Haha! Sorry Shou-chan I couldn’t resist”  
“Can I ask you something Takagi?”  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
“Why are you always so perverted? I mean you never make perverted comments about other people”  
“I’m addicted to you and only you Shou-chan. If I felt perverted about everyone I’d be a whore”  
“Can’t you not make pervy comments at all?”  
“I feel sexually attracted to you and everything about you, so of course I’m going to make comments about how much I want to have sex with you”  
“Wha-Takagi! That doesn’t make it okay to talk about me in that kind of way! It makes me uncomfortable, especially when you do that in front of my parents”  
“I’m not scared to let people know I want to have sex with you, even if it’s your parents. Besides, I keep a whole lot of perverted things to say about you in my mind. You don’t know half the things I would say about you. In fact, I wonder what part of my name you would moan during sex? Taka-chan, Haru-chan, Takagi. Harumi”  
“STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! IT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE!”  
“But it is a good question. I might have to find out later on tonight”  
“NO I AM NOT DOING THAT KIND OF THING! STOP TAKA-CHAN YOUR TAKING AWAY MY INNOCENCE”  
“In all honesty, I’d love to taste you. The sweet taste of my Shou-chan mixed with your moans would be amazing”  
“GODDAMNIT! I’M LEAVING, I’LL BE BACK IN 10 MINUTES”  
               Hinata walked out of the room, leaving Takagi and the camera. “Shou-chan left me”, Takagi said. “I’ll go through his room, if I’m lucky I can take a pair of his underwear home. Hehe. Takagi opened Hinata’s drawer, and pulled out blue underwear. “Jackpot”, Takagi muttered, hugging the underwear. “I, Takagi Harumi, will forever be addicted to Hinata Shouyou”. Takagi looked back into the drawer. “What’s this?”. Takagi took out a sock and poured its contents on the floor. “Weed?”. Takagi was confused. “SHOU-CHAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW”. Hinata came into the room.  
“What the hell do want-Oh”  
“The hell is this Shou-chan”  
“Look, I could explain myself, or we could forget this ever happened and continue”  
“I want answers Shou-chan! Remember you have to kiss me every time you don’t answer a question”  
“Fine, I’ll kiss you”  
“Wait that wasn’t supposed to be an opt- “  
               Takagi couldn’t finish, because Hinata pulled him into a sweet but sinful kiss. Tongues swirling. This kiss lasted about a minute too, but it felt like eternity to Takagi, who always wanted Hinata to kiss him back. The kiss broke, with a line of saliva in between them.  
“You can keep asking me questions, but not about that please”  
“You don’t have to answer on camera, but I want answers. Anyways I’m tired of questions, let’s play monopoly Shou-chan!”  
“Okay”  
               Hinata went up to the camera and turned it off, ending the video with a wink.


	4. I don't wanna talk about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finally updated hehehe
> 
> hlp pls
> 
> IT HASN'T BEEN MONTHS WOT U MEAN

The team was all seated, and quiet. Hinata came on the camera, long her pulled into a messy bun and a slightly younger face. “It’s rolling Taka-chan!”, Hinata said on the camera.

Everyone was sucked into the tape. Rarely talking. No said anything until Hinata’s sexuality had been revealed. “I didn’t Hinata was pan”, Sugawara said.

 “You got a problem with that silver”, Takagi said hugging Hinata. “Let go of me Taka-chan”. Sugawara got a ‘I’m being misunderstood’ face and said “Of course I don’t have a problem; I just never knew”.

Takagi let go of Hinata and they resumed watching the video.

“ _What do you look for in girls”_ , Takagi said on the camera. “ _Not much, as long as they’re nice”._

Hinata’s face quickly changed, remembering what happened next.

 “LET’S TURN THIS OFF NOW”, Hinata said getting up quickly before he started saying embarrassing things. Takagi swiftly took out handcuffs and a rag.

 He cuffed Hinata to his arm, causing Hinata to jerk back. “What the hell Taka-chan!”, Hinata said, trying to get to the TV before he started talking again.

 “Don’t disturb the video Shou-chan”, Takagi said tying the rag around Hinata’s mouth.

 “ _Well I love volleyball, so they have to play too. Not only that but I love blue eyes and preferably dark hair! Also it’d work best if they played setter so I could spike there tosses like gwaaah!”._

 Everyone stared wide-eyed. Takagi paused the video, realizing the situation. “You legit described the blueberry! Shou- _chan_!”, Takagi said wrapping his arms around Hinata.

 Takagi glared at Kageyama (whose face was quickly turning pink). “I approve, he isn’t that bad, but I’m best man at the wedding”, He said shutting his eyes.

Hinata starting shouting something, but the words couldn’t be made out because of the rag.

Takagi pressed play and the video resumed. Everyone was still on edge about what Hinata said he looked for in guys. Daichi laughed a little bit when Hinata said “ _I just have a weird addiction to people with dark hair or blue eyes!_ ”.

 Everyone laughed when Takagi called Hinata’s addiction a fetish. Kageyama cringed and got an annoyed look when Takagi kissed Hinata. Takagi felt like he was going to die because of how hard Kageyama’s glare was.

_“I’d let you melt in my mouth and my hands”_

“Haha Shou-chan! I The offer is still up!”

 _“TAKAGI YOU PERVERTED BASTARD”_ , both camera and real Hinata said, causing everyone to laugh

They go on like that, cringing and laughing.

It makes Hinata’s cheeks rose and Kageyama semi-hard.

The ending leaves everyone with their own questions, which is obvious, but Hinata interrupts.

Hinata sat teary eyed. He yanked himself up and stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him. "Shou-chaaaaan! Don't be like that!", Takagi yelled behind him. The other members say stunned. Different thoughts running through their heads.

 "THAT WAS NOT BAD STUFF IT’S SOME WEIRD INGREDIENT YOU PUT IN TEA TO GET SKINNIER OKAY!", he screamed through the door. "IT'S NOT THAT BAD STINKY STUFF YOU GUYS ARE THINKING ABOUT!".

There was an obvious deflation in Hinata's tone, as if there were so much more to the story that he wasn't ready to share.

 

 

 

_It isn't a crime to want to be thinner...I just wanted to be thinner_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowzers i didn't plan on making the end to this chap that angsty but oops my hand slipped so...
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a shitty writer with clinical depression, anxiety, and anger issues for those who didn't know.
> 
> If you like it, thanks!! If you hate it, don't comment??
> 
> Also i'm unsure what to do next so if you have ideas or want something specific to happen hmu like queens i need you

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Leave a reply, if you want. I'd like it!


End file.
